Alien
The Alien, known for the film franchise of the same name, is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat X. About the Alien The Alien, or officially known as Xenomorph XX121, is a primary antagonistic species of the Alien and Predator action-horror film franchise. The Alien is a recurring major threat, and while its exact characteristics and appearance change between movies, it remains one of the most dangerous creatures in the known universe. The Xenomorph's life-cycle is arguably their most iconic feature; they start life as an egg (or ovomorph) laid by the monstrous Queen. When any living being that isn't one of their own comes into physical contact or close range within the eggs radius, it will "hatch" and reveal the spider-like 'Facehugger.' The Facehugger's purpose is to attach itself to the victim's face and orally transmit a Xenomorph embryo down the victim's throat. Once the process is complete, (this takes a few hours) the Facehugger will detach itself and die. Gestation of the embryo is incredibly quick, only taking a few hours for it to fully develop. Once the Alien is ready to hatch, it will violently rip and force itself through the host's rip cage and out of their chest in which they will shortly afterwards molt into a fully-grown Xenomorph. Aliens are also known for their immense hostility and aggression towards other life-forms, either immediately attacking them on sight or taking them to their nest for harvesting. Life-forms that are not suitable for harvest are generally ignored. The entire Xenomorph species lives to propagate itself by using every and all lifeforms in whatever ecosystem they've infected to grow their numbers and spread even further. Every nest usually contains a Queen that will instruct the other Xenomorphs on their duties, acting somewhat like a hive mind. Regardless, they are still able to function without a Queen. Xenomorphs are structurally superior to most other lifeforms. Possessing greater strength, speed and agility, the ability to stick to walls, a cunning intelligence and most notably, highly corrosive blood, giving them an incredible defense mechanism. These traits have led many to identify the species as the "perfect organism." Because of this, many humans have attempted to try to control the species and use them for their own personal gain, usually for military weapons. Aliens are also known for their constant association with the Yautja species. Those few hunters who survive encounters with the Xenomorph species receive great praise and respect from fellow Predators. In Mortal Kombat X, a Xenomorph is depicted being born from the Tarkatan warrior, Baraka, creating a new, and exclusively unique variation of the Alien. Appearance The Alien retains its standard bio-mechanical skeletal appearance carried over from its namesake series, retaining the black chitinous hide, ribbed sides, double-fingers, inner-jaws, and segmented tail with barbed tip, but also possesses several noticeable differences from the classic look of the creature. The Alien is much bulkier in comparison to the leaner figure of the standard Drone and Warrior castes of the film series, with the tube like protrusions emerging from its back being much shorter than normal. The elongated cylindrical skull is also much shorter, almost spherical, and the Alien possesses more exposed fanged teeth along its mouth, one of the more obvious inheritances it takes up from its Tarkata host. The most obvious physical distinction this Alien has when compared to its film counterparts, are the ridged 'sheathes' along its forearms that hold its Tarkatan Blades. Unlike the smooth, sword like standard Tarkatan Blades, the Alien's are segmented like its tail and have the same dark coloring of its chitinous hide. While the head of the Alien has been depicted as the smooth style of the original Alien, its variations give it the ridged Warrior styling and a larger crest of a Praetorian or Queen. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' The Xenomorphs had descended on Outworld long ago, but the dormant eggs they left behind were only recently found. The leader of the Tarkatan patrol had picked up one of the leathery orbs, only to have it burst open and its occupant hatch itself to is face. Later, after the "facehugger" had fallen off, the Alien progeny burst from the unfortunate Tarkatan's chest, bearing characteristics of both Xenomorph and host. It eluded the rest of the Tarkatan soldiers and eventually killed them. The creature now roams Outworld, looking for more hosts. Its amazing strength and animal fury make Alien almost unstoppable. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities To be added.. Signature moves To be added.. Other Moves To be added.. Fatalities * Killer Queen: The screen goes black for a moment, and then the opponent is suddenly impaled through the chest by a Xenomorph Queen's tail. The Queen moves in closer and puts her hands on the opponent's shoulders while simultaneously stabbing her tail even further through the chest. Then finally, after snarling, the Queen completely tears the opponent in half, leaving both the upper body and lower body to fall on the ground. (MKX) * Deadly Hybrid: The Alien extends its blades, and stabs the opponent while lifting them up, in a similar fashion to Baraka's Blade Lift 'Fatality. The Alien then uses its inner jaw to impale the opponent's head, before dropping their body onto the ground. (''MKX) Brutalities To be added.. Ending *'''Mortal Kombat X: "The Alien tore through Shinnok's flesh, reducing him to a bloody pulp. The creature then returned to its nest in Outworld. It continued to venture forth looking for suitable hosts for use in establishing a new hive. The Alien found more than a few intriguing species and dragged them back to its lair. Once a queen had been spawned, the Alien's new hive multiplied quickly and spread unchecked throughout the realm. Emperor Kotal Kahn attempted to save Outworld in a desperate final attack on the Aliens' main nesting ground. The attack failed. Outworld belonged to the Aliens." Trivia *The manner in which the Xenomorph Queen stabs through the opponent and tears them in half in Killer Queen is directly referencing the method in which a Xenomorph Queen dispatched the android Bishop in Aliens. *When the Alien wins a match without a fatality or brutality, he walks up to the screen, which then goes to black, then the opponent is shown trapped and bound in an Alien nest, grunting in pain before a newly-born Xenomorph bursts through their chest, killing them. This makes the Alien one of three characters in Mortal Kombat X who will always kill the opponent after a match, the others being Corrupted Shinnok and the Predator. *Depending on the opponent, the chestburster that appears post-match or in the Alien Baby Brutality may take on a different appearance from it standard form depending on the opponent. **When used on the Predator, the chestburster takes on both species' looks akin to their hybrid at the end of Alien vs. Predator . **When used on Tremor, the chestburster is not covered in blood and has rock-like skin. **When used on its Mirror Match and Mileena, the chestburster adopts Baraka's little cheek spikes. References Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tarkatans